PVZ 5: Sky High Adventure
Characters: Pea (Peashooter) Kid (Cactus) Dr. Zomboss (Leader of Zombies) Assorted Zombies. Story: It was 5 o' clock in the morning in Bloomville. Pea woke up to see half of a sun over the horizon. After doing his usual morning routine (straightening the leaves growing from the back of his head, making his bed, eating his breakfast) he went outside and looked for the zombies. However, he got quite a shock to see no signs of unlife anywhere! Kid the Cactus was wide awake and was lugging a giant backpack. "What's up Pea?" yelled Kid. "Nothing, what's in the backpack?" asked Pea. "I'll tell you later, wanna have breakfast at the Cafe?" replied Kid. "Already ate, but sure!" said Pea and they were off. The streets were surprisingly clean on this day as there were no vanquished zombies anywhere. Meanwhile, at Dr. Zomboss' lab, Dr. Zomboss had just woke up and went to get ready for his speech. Half an hour later he summoned all the zombies to the courtroom. "I am announcing that we will drop zombies from the sky!" yelled Dr. Zomboss. All the zombies cheered. Meanwhile, Kid and Pea asked Sarah to go with them on their adventure. She agreed and so they were off. Kid took them to Cactus Canyon and showed them the zipline. "I'll go first and demonstrate how it is done!" said Kid excitedly. After zipping to a cave, Sarah went, and Pea was just about ready when Dr. Zomboss's blimp floated above his head unnoticed. Pea jumped on a zip line right when Dr. Zomboss sent a bungee zombie to cut the zipline. Pea had almost reached the end when the bungee zombie cut the zipline. Pea crashed right below the entrance and went into the cave. Kid was watching the blimp and said:-"There's something wrong with that blimp... let's shoot it!" The plants were able to get only a few shots because the blimp went out of their sights. "He got away!" cried Sarah. Kid then led Pea and Sarah through a brightly lit tunnel and out the other side, where a lot of hang gliders awaited them. Choosing the largest one, Kid told for Pea and Sarah to hang onto the metal bar he was hanging. After getting a running start, they were flying towards the next cave. Above them. Dr. Zomboss was reading books brought by some zombies who went inside people's houses to eat brains and also to steal some stuff. Dr. Zomboss did not like the books, mostly because they were about plants, people defending houses with plants, plant romance stories, a story with a plant as a good guy... so he threw them out of the window. One of Dr. Zomboss' books hit the glider and ripped a hole. Rapidly losing altitude, Kid resorted to stick Pea into the hole and spike him in place. "Ouch! This is extremely painful Kid!" cried Pea. Thankfully, they didn't crash, but Pea was more injured now with spikes going through the tips of his "hands" and "feet". At the blimp, Dr. Zomboss' free time was over and he went to get the sky troopers ready. "Don't you want delicious brainz?? Get moving you earthworms!" yelled Dr. Zomboss at the lazy sky troopers:-"You have three minutes to go and put your gear on and get back here, you understand. And NO SLACKING!!!" Meanwhile, Kid was preparing the bungee cords for bungee jumping off the bridge. "I'm done!" cried Kid triumphantly. Pea and Sarah got the bungees clipped to a harness which they wore. "You ready?" asked Kid. "I certainly am!" replied Sarah. "I-I'm not so sure. The events today make me afraid of heights!" said Pea. After walking towards the edge, Kid asked:-"Think you're ready?" "I think I am," replied Pea. They jumped right as a bungee zombie landed on the bridge to cut the bungee cords. Cutting only Kid's and Sarah's bungee cord, Pea saw that their cords were falling so he grabbed their arms. "Scared?" asked Sarah. "You should be scared. Check your bungee!" warned Pea in a frightened tone. Kid and Sarah looked up to see that their bungees were cut! Right when Pea reached the furthest that his bungee stretched, the weight of Kid and Sarah hurt his arms. Back up they went onto the bridge. "You saved us! I wonder why there are so many zombies around here today," said Kid:-"Okay, now it is time we went free falling! This booth has parachutes to slow down our fall! In a few minutes, the plants were on Sky Dive Plateu. "Ready, set, Jump!" said Kid. Meanwhile, a sky trooped was already falling down from the blimp. The plants did not notice him until he nearly passed them. Then he pulled his parachute in unison with the plants. Pulling out his gun, he started shooting at Pea. Kid, Sarah and Pea all shot back destroying the Sky Trooper's Parachute. Unfortunately, He shot the parachute of Pea off! After shooting each other in air and missing, Pea got some lucky shots and vanquished the sky trooper. Unfortunately for Pea, he looked down and realized he would hit the ground really hard. He tried to mimic a bird, but then he didn't slow down a bit. He hit the ground, really hard... Pea was in the hospital with bandages covering everywhere except his "mouth" and his left eyes. Sarah and Chomper were there to make a meme of him and took a picture. A day later, it came out saying:-"Ouch. Looked like it hurt!" A full week later, Pea was out of the hospital with the bandages still around his head when Kid called. "Want to go kayaking down Raging River?" "Nope, had enough adventure in the sky diving event for 3 months!" was the reply that Pea gave. Kid hung up and rolled his eyes. Maybe he did put too much pressure on Pea. Category:GamerDude123's Stories